clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin at Work
:For the section in the Penguin Style catalog, see Penguin Style#Penguins at Work. Penguin at Work is an optional side mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. During this mission, the player helps a construction worker with various jobs. This side mission can be played during free play mode after completing the fifth main mission, All's Weld That Ends Weld, and another side mission, A Wrench in the Works. Walkthrough At the Snow Forts, a construction worker is struggling with tuning the Clock Tower, causing him to be behind with other jobs. The player asks if they can be of help, and the worker asks if they can finish his other jobs while he repairs the clock. If the player accepts the side mission, it begins. The worker says four jobs have fallen behind and they need to be completed as soon as possible. The first is to fix the Ice Rink door, the second is to break ice chunks that are floating around the Iceberg, the third is to relight the fire at the Ski Lodge, and the fourth is to turn the lamp in the Mine back on. These can be done in any order: *The hinge on the door at the Ice Rink has cracked. Flare can be used to weld it back together. *A large cluster of ice chunks are floating next to the Iceberg. Either Blast or Chirp can be used to break the ice. *The fire in the fireplace at the Ski Lodge is unlit. It can be lit with Flare's flame. *The lamp in the Mine is unlit. It can also be lit with Flare's flame. After finishing all four jobs, the player can go back to the construction worker, and he asks if the jobs are complete. The player says they are, and the worker replies that he couldn't have done without their help, and gives the player a Hard Hat as a reward, and the mission is complete. Trivia *After the worker asks if the player can do his other jobs for him, the player has the option to accept, which starts the mission, or decline. The decline option's message references the song I've Been Delayed. *Although Chirp's flute is capable of shattering ice, if she is used to remove the ice chunks at the Iceberg, the chunks merely break apart, instead of shattering. The animation played is identical to the one used if Blast is used, where he launches into the chunks with a cannon. Gallery Worker busy with clock.png|The worker busy fixing the Clock Tower Ice Rink door broken.png|The broken Ice Rink door Iceberg ice chunks.png|The ice chunks at the Iceberg Ski Lodge unlit fire.png|The unlit fire in the Ski Lodge Mine lantern off.png|The lantern in the Mine turned off Hard hat reward.png|The worker rewarding the player with the hard hat Penguin at Work busy.png|The message if the player attempts to start this mission while playing another side mission Been Delayed reference.png|The I've Been Delayed reference